Comfort
by AtSundown11
Summary: She looked up at him, realizing how much he looked like his little brother. And it killed her inside. JoexMiley,NickxMiley. T for now.
1. We Are Broken

**Comfort**

**Summary: **She looked up at him, realizing how much he looked like his little brother. And it killed her inside. JoexMiley, NickxMiley. T for now.

**Author's Note: **I came up with this when I was in History Class and thought it would be a good idea. I'm not sure of everything that's going to happen just yet, but I'm open to suggestions. I'm not a big Niley fan, so it's most likely to be Moe at the end, but I'm still not sure how I'm gonna get it to play out without something tragic happening to Nick. : P And we don't want that to happen. I'll see how this story does for the first few chapters. So please give me your opinions in a review. :)

**Chapter 1**

_We Are Broken_

Miley sighed softly, her eyes not being able to stay closed. Her head was on Joe's bare chest, his arm draped around her body. The room was quiet besides the faint scratching of a tree branch on the window, making a sound that caused her to cringe. Joe's stomach slowly rose from his breathing, a soft moan escaping his lips. His ring was still on his finger, the cold metal grazing Miley's skin as he moved slightly closer to her. She looked up at him, realizing how much he looked like his little brother. And it killed her inside. For a week she's been in this same spot, looking up at Joe while he slept, guilt overwhelming her. But she had never felt anything like what he gave her. He made her feel something other then pain, and that itself brought her back every night…

He made her feel safe, as if nothing could hurt her when she's with him. She knew it was wrong to want him, to be with him like this, to hide from Nick. She traced her finger over his arm, his breath warm against her neck. The room became cold, causing goose bumps to form on her arms. Joe's grip tightened around her, his eyes opening up slowly. She looked up at him, feeling her eyes start to water. All the emotion she had held in poured out. He kissed her softly, her lips salty from the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. She cupped his face with her hand, trying to hide the sobs that were just begging to come out. She pulled for a short breath, Joe wiping her tears away with his thumb. Neither of them said anything. Joe caressed her arm, kissing her forehead before cradling her in his arms.

Nick was far from her mind, and all that was left was her and Joe.

**Author's Note: **I know it's really short. But I wanted to see first if any of you liked this idea. If you don't understand what's going on, it's that Miley's dating Nick and cheating on him with Joe because something's happened in her life to make her not act normal. You'll find out more about what's making Miley feeling depressed later, but I'm _not_ gonna make her emo, just to assure all of you. She's not gonna cut herself or commit suicide so no worries. :) I'm still figuring out what I should do with this, but I'm planning on trying to make it a pretty long story. So just review and tell me what you think.

Sincerely,

Sarah :)

P.S- I just read a story that's kinda've like mine :\ I don't want to get yelled at for copying, though I had no idea someone already had a story with a plot like mine…


	2. Beauty In The Breakdown

Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews

**Author's Note: **First of all, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. :) Even though there wasn't much to go on, you all seemed to like the plot. I'm going to try to update at least once every day, but I have homework and all of that :\ So it might be only a few times a week but I'm going to spend a lot of time on this story.

--

**Chapter 2**

_Beauty In The Breakdown_

Joe woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned softly, stretching his arms out. He reached around for a mess of tangled brown hair, but all he felt was empty covers. He forced his eyes open and looked around the room. The window was open, Miley's scattered clothes no longer on the ground. He sat up slowly, running his hands through his hair and inhaling deeply. He shouldn't have been surprised, waking up alone for the fourth time this week. It hadn't bothered him at first, but now a new feeling arose in his stomach, itching and nagging at him.

At first, he was just there for her, "a friend with benefits" some people would say. But soon, he found himself looking forward to see her, thinking about her constantly, no matter how many times he told himself she felt nothing _real_ for him. He was there for her comfort, and he knew once she came back to sense he'd just be her "brother" again…

Joe put his clothes on, hesitating before opening the door. He would have to face Nick again, without giving off any hint of what he had been doing the night before. And it got harder every single day…

--

**4 Days Ago**

_Joe groaned, scratching out a few words. He sang quietly underneath his breath, wondering if he could ever get it right. It was a few days after the funeral, and Nick was out with Miley, leaving Joe to write a few new songs for their next album. A knock on the door took him out of his concentration. He sighed softly, standing up and opening the door. Miley stood there, a small smile on her face. He could tell she was forcing it. "Hey. Where's Nick?" Joe asked, opening the door up wider. _

"_He thought I left," She answered. Joe looked at her, confused. _

"_Uh, what's up?" He asked slowly._

"_Can I come in?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her face. Joe nodded, standing back and letting her in. He closed the door and sat down beside her on his bed. There was a few seconds of silence._

_Joe didn't understand what she wanted, looking at her intently. "I don't-"_

"_I'm sorry, but I-I need someone to talk to." He didn't reply. There was a long pause before Miley had begun to talk._

"_I'm trying to act okay, like everything's fine. But, it's not." Her voice cracked. She held her breath, as if trying to hold all her tears back. "I feel lost, like I can't find myself. I know it doesn't make sense, but I want to stop feeling like this." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I'm tired of being told everything will be okay."_

"_I promise you, things will get better."_

"_But how? I'm not feeling any change. I still feel all this pain; I just want it to go away…" She looked at him, a dreamy look in her eye._

_There was a hesitation before Joe realized Miley was leaning in slowly. He didn't back away, letting her lips touch his. Every single thought that was running through Joe's head had disappeared. He wasn't sure what she was thinking until she pushed him down onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Guilt had decided to take root in his stomach as she unzipped his jeans, scratching at his brain and screaming at him about what he was doing. But all he could really think about was Miley, and how she was falling apart. And for her right now, he'd do anything._

--

**Miley's POV**

Miley walked steadily down the path, the grass wet and muddy. She ignored the sound of distant thunder, coming to a stop and gazing down at the tombstone. She kneeled, running her fingers over the name etched into the stone.

"Hey Daddy," She said quietly, pausing. "I miss you." She looked down at the newly dug grave, feeling tears form in her eyes. "I need you right now. I-I'm not a virgin anymore, I broke my promise to you." It had started to rain, lightning flashing overhead." I don't think I can forgive myself. I feel so lost, and Joe was just…there." She took a deep breath, digging her hand into the soil. "I've ruined everything, you're gone and I have nothing left. I miss you _so_ much. I need you here to tell me what to do. I can't live on my own like this…"

Tears were now streaming down her face. She wiped them away hurriedly, sniffling. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

--

**Author's Note: **Replies to my reviews...

Lovergirl411 yeah I'm seeing a lot more moe stories being published 

Cherrybomb54 sometimes I won't update a lot, but I'll try my best so "soon" can sometimes be "in a few days"

Coastiewife465 I'll take some cookies! Haha and I'm glad you're hooked.

Charmed-n-Jonas-Bro-luvr that is very ironic! :D

CountryPopPrincess1123 thanks  I thought the plot would be very original.

Schoolisboring well thanks for the two word sentence :P

OhMyJonasTheyAreHot yeah there really isn't enough of moe, so that's why I made this story.

Baybee.Kayked.Fever yeah I try to take my time and write nicely instead of just writing whatever down. I try not to make many spelling errors, but it happens for everyone I guess :P


	3. Pain

**Author's Note: **If you haven't noticed all the names of the chapters are names of songs. I was going to the write lyrics but some of them didn't really go with what was happening. We Are Broken is by Paramore, Beauty In The Breakdown is by The Scene Aesthetic, and Pain is by Three Days Grace. I stole a line from Pain and put it in here, just thought it would make things more dramatic. :D And the whole "I'm not gonna make Miley emo thing?" Well this chapter is kind of emo, in a way… Well you all know why Miley is depressed, so I hope it makes more sense. :)

--

**Chapter 3**

Pain

--

Joe sat outside on his porch, watching as the rain engulfed the whole neighborhood in a watery cover. Nick had been more then hectic, going on about Miley and how she hadn't been home for hours according to Jackson. He wasn't sure what was making Miley act like this, but one part of him didn't care. He had forgotten about her situation for the past few days, as if what they were doing wasn't wrong. To any normal person it would seem like he was taking advantage of her, and he didn't deny it. He almost hated himself for ignoring the fact he didn't want to comfort _her_; he just wanted to comfort himself…

Joe was about to go inside when his eyes went to a girl walking down the sidewalk. She was soaked with pieces of hair sticking to her face and her arms wrapped around herself. "Miley?" Joe murmured, standing and trying to get a better look. It was Miley. She was still wearing her jean skirt and tang top from last night, her face pale and dripping with water. Joe ran down the steps and watched as she approached him. She must've been out in the rain for a while, her teeth chattering. Joe grabbed her hand, realizing she was freezing. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking off his jacket and putting it around her body. She didn't reply, only looking at him weakly. Joe pulled her to the porch, opening the door and letting her come inside

Nick and Kevin were in the living room, and once Nick saw Miley he shot up. "Miley!" He yelled, running up to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Are you okay? What were you doing out there? It's pouring down rain! You could've seriously gotten sick. I was so wor-"

"Nick! Calm down, give her some room," Joe said, pushing his brother away slightly.

Nick looked at him awkwardly. "She's not your girlfriend Joe."

"I know she's not-"

"So back off," Nick said firmly.

Miley kept her eyes on the ground, pulling Joe's jacket tighter around her body. Joe shut his mouth and took a step back. Nick looked away from him heatedly, turning back to Miley.

"Where did you go?" He asked, wiping a piece of wet hair out of her face. She didn't reply, looking at Joe. "Miley, please talk to me." She forced her eyes away from Joe's, turning to Nick.

She hesitated. "I got lost…I was-I was just walking and-…I'm sorry," She said, a small tear falling down her cheek. Nick didn't reply, only rubbing her shoulders before embracing her in his arms. Joe looked away uncomfortably, feeling Kevin's eyes on him. He looked up at his older brother before turning and walking upstairs. Miley peered at Joe over Nick's shoulder, watching as he disappeared from view.

--

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Miley. She smiled softly, nodding her head. They were both lying on the couch watching TV, Miley in Nick's sweatpants and t-shirt.

"I'm better now that I'm with you. I've been a little…distant. I miss you," She said, looking into his eyes.

He grinned, kissing her lightly. "You have a good reason to be distant," He whispered calmly. She smiled and looked toward the recliner across the room, Joe's jacket lying on top of it.

"Um, I think I'll go take a bath. My hair's nasty and I kind of still smell," She said, laughing slightly. Nick smiled and nodded, unwrapping his arms from around her. Miley stood up and waited till Nick's eyes were planted on the TV. She grabbed the jacket in a hurry, hiding it behind her back. She walked up the stairs, looking down the hall and to the door she was so used to sneaking out of.

She hesitated before raising her hand and knocking lightly onto the wood. There wasn't an answer right away, and she almost regretted even coming up the stairs. The door opened, Joe standing in front of her. "Hey," He said slowly. She didn't reply only handing his jacket to him. "Thanks Miley…" He took the jacket and looked at her. "Do you need something?" He asked, laying the jacket on the chair next to him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Before Joe had understood what was going on, Miley had clashed her lips against his. He wasn't sure how to react, thinking earlier that there little messed up secret was over and done with. She backed him farther into his room, laying her hands on his shoulders. They pulled and Miley looked at him, her eyes almost screaming at him to just pounce on her right there. "Hurt me."

Joe burrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth slightly. "What? Hurt you-?"

"Slam me against the wall. Throw me on the floor."

He wasn't sure what kind of state of mind she was in. "I'm not going to hurt you," He replied slowly. She pushed him, forcing him to stumble back.

"Hurt me Joe."

He shook his head. She walked up to him and slapped him across the cheek. He looked at her, horrified. "What the hell are you trying to do?" Fire burned in her eyes. She kissed him hard, the force causing him to fall on the floor. He hit his head and groaned, trying to sit up. But Miley sat on top of him, digging her nails into his arms. He yelped loudly, pushing her off of him. She fell against the side of his bed, watching as he stood up. "You want me to hurt you? I'll hurt you Miley." He grabbed her by her arms and threw her against the wall behind him. "I'll hurt you 'till you scream at me to stop. Then you'll understand how fucking crazy you're being." She didn't reply, only looking at him longingly. He pushed her arms harder against the wall, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Want me to stop Miley?"

She shook her head. He looked at her intently, searching for some kind of weakness in her pale face. He loosened the grip on her wrists, leaning in closer. "What's wrong with you?"

She didn't answer, only looking down at the floor. He let go of her arms and took a few steps back, watching her closely. She walked to his bed and refused to look at him, rubbing her wrists. "I'm sorry…" He walked up to her and grabbed her wrists gently, examining them both. "I don't understand why you want to be hurt." She finally met his eyes.

"I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." (A/N: Totally something an emo kid would say.)

He looked at her, grabbing her shoulders. "You don't need pain to feel something Miley…you know that." He leaned in slowly and kissed her, feeling her become less tense. Miley pulled him closer to her, the heat from his body causing her to melt in his arms. All her frustration poured into the kiss, it becoming more passionate with each pull for a breath.

She moaned softly as he kissed her jaw line and then created a path down to her neck. Caught in the moment, neither of them realized that the door was open, with the oldest Jonas Brother looking in.

--

**Author's Note: **I personally find this chapter very exciting. Some people don't like "emoness" but you have to agree it made things more interesting :D. You're probably wondering how with all the noise, Nick didn't hear anything. Well the poor little fellow fell asleep for all you confused people :) And yes it only took him a minute or two. Well for the next chapter, we'll see if Kevin tells Nick or decides to keep it a secret. ReviewReviewReview!


	4. Emergency

**Author's Note: **Ah! Thanks for all the reviews. Reading them makes me very happy :D This chappie isn't that great.

**Chapter 4**

_Emergency_

The whole scene was overwhelming. Kevin peered into the room, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Once he saw Miley pull Joe's shirt over his head, he looked away and stood against the wall, his thoughts jumbled. He knew what he was seeing, and even though his suspicions before told him something was going on, he never thought the _something_ would be so serious…

He walked back to his room, hearing Joe's door slam. Nick was lying downstairs, most likely asleep and thinking Miley was sleeping there with him, not knowing she was having sex with his older brother upstairs. Kevin sat on his bed, feeling his head start to ache. Nick was in love with Miley, and reminded both him and Joe of it constantly. So why would Joe do such a heartless thing? Kevin didn't understand, and quite frankly didn't _want _to understand. He felt a fire burn in his stomach, and he desperately wanted to punch him in the face. He was taking advantage of Miley, betraying his little brother, and breaking his promise all at the same time.

Kevin left his room, trying his best to ignore the sounds coming from next door. "Joe…" He heard being moaned. He grinded his teeth and walked down the stairs, looking at his little brother on the couch. He was sound asleep with his arm around a pillow; most likely believing it was Miley. Kevin watched him and felt torn up inside. Though his mind was screaming to tell Nick about what was going on, he could hardly stand even thinking about how he would react. He rubbed his eyes and walked back up the stairs, entering his room and shutting the door.

--

Joe collapsed beside Miley, panting and gazing up at the ceiling. His heart was beating rapidly through his chest, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He looked at the girl beside him. Her eyes were closed, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't look at him, replying quietly.

"Yeah."

He turned over on his side, moving closer to her. He tried to wipe a piece of hair out of her face, but she turned her head. He pulled his hand back slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. She sat up, groaning slightly and reaching immediately for her clothes on the floor. He watched as she dressed herself, not turning to look at him once. "Miley-"

"I better go," She interrupted, fixing her hair before grabbing the doorknob. Joe watched in silence as she left, feeling his heart drop all the way to the pit of his stomach.

Miley crept down the stairs, holding her breath before continuing her way down to the bottom. She could tell she was going to very sore in the morning, her legs aching as she walked quietly over to Nick. He was sound asleep, his body hanging off the side of the couch. It was always afterwards when guilt decided to torture her to death. Part of her hated Joe, blaming him for everything. But the other part longed to be with him…

He made her feel different then Nick did. He made her feel alive for the first time in days. She closed her eyes and tried to erase what she was feeling for him. But the feeling remained, tormenting and mocking her.

She thought she would stay awake until morning, but soon the hours caught up with her. A weight seemed to drop on her eyes, causing her to slowly drift off to sleep.

--

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer _and _better. If you haven't noticed, Kevin's not going to tell Nick. But in the next chapter I'll make sure something exciting happens... :) Review folks'


	5. All Over You

**Author's Note: **Like I promised, this chapter shall be longer. I have a huge monitor so no matter how big I make it, it still seems short / But I'm thinking of making another story that's Nilly. I love couples that usually aren't together, and they look cute anyway  I'll write a brief summary, so review and tell me what you think about it.

_Summary: Lilly has always been there to help Miley when it came to Nick. But what happens when Nick comes to her for help with Miley? NickxLilly. Some MileyxNick. _

It sounds kind of confusing at first :S But re-read it and if I do end up making it, the summary will be better.

**Chapter 5 All Over You**

--

Miley wasn't sure she could take it anymore. Nick had been more than good to her during the past few days. And she didn't deserve any of it. If only he knew what she had been doing behind his back…

He seemed to compliment her every second of every day. Telling her things like, "You're beautiful." And, "I'm so lucky to have you." All she did was smile. She could hardly look at him anymore, scared of showing any sign of there being something wrong. She had ignored Joe completely, trying to never meet his eyes when he was in the room. His eyes were always her weakness. The way they seemed to go right through her, sending chills throughout her body. Oh how she hated him for it too. But it seemed like he was avoiding _her_. He was never around, mostly in his room or out somewhere. She thought it would be easier if she never saw him, but it only worsened things.

"Do you want to go back?"

Miley looked up at Nick, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "No. We can stay," She said softly, looking at the ocean as it hit the shore. There was a long pause, the sky turning an orange pinkish color as the sun hovered just above the horizon. The beach usually did calm her, but it wasn't as enjoyable for some reason. She looked down and dug her feet into the sand.

"I'm going to go inside and get us some drinks. Pepsi?" Nick asked, standing and looking down at her. She glanced up at him and nodded. He left and she was alone, the air becoming cooler. The sun was now just barely peeking over the horizon, the sky getting darker with each passing minute.

"Hey." The voice frightened her, causing her to jump slightly. She turned and met her eyes with Kevin's.

"You scared me," She said softly, watching as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," He said, laughing slightly. She forced herself to smile, looking back at the water. "How have you been?"

She paused, shrugging slightly. "Okay I guess. As best as I can be in my situation."

"Not that good then?" She turned and looked at him, shaking her head slowly. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She smiled.

"Thank you Kevin."

There was a pause, both of them just staring at the ocean. "Do you love Nick?"

She burrowed her eyebrows, the question unexpected. "W-What?"

"Do you love Nick?" Kevin repeated, looking at her intently. He noticed she was getting uncomfortable, her eyes switching from the ground back to him.

"Why are you asking me this?"

He hesitated. "It's a simple question. Do you love him? Or don't you?" She parted her lips, not replying. "Do you love Joe?"

Shock seemed to be written all over her face, her eyes widening. "Please stop."

"Just answer the question Miley." She started grabbing her things, feeling her heart start to race. Kevin had never acted like this. She stood up in a hurry, turning and seeing Nick coming back with two drinks in his hands. She refused to look back at Kevin, walking right past Nick and back to the house.

Part of her felt like hiding, going somewhere where no one could find her. The other part just felt like dying. Kevin knew somehow, and he was probably going to tell Nick. She didn't want to lose him. Not to something as stupid as lust. She stormed up the stairs and to Joe's door, not even knocking. She burst in, Joe sitting on the floor against the wall with papers scattered everywhere.

"What did you tell him?" She said firmly, feeling anger rise in her stomach. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"What are you-"

"Did you tell Kevin everything? Every single stupid detail?" He paused before standing up, keeping his eyes on her.

"I didn't tell him anything, Miley."

Tears were now falling down her face. "You had too. He knows, and he's going to tell Nick. And I'm going to lose the only thing I had left. I hate you. I hate you so much."

Joe stared at her, losing all feeling in his body. She paused, as if thinking about what she just said. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He turned from her as she grabbed the doorknob, opening the door and leaving it ajar.

--

Kevin watched from the bottom of the stairs as Miley left Joe's room. He couldn't decipher the look on her face, looking at her as she walked down each step slowly. She never met his eyes, keeping her stare straightforward as she got to the bottom and went right past him. He listened closely as she entered the living room, Nick's frantic voice reaching his ears. "What is going on with you?" He asked. Kevin didn't wait to hear a reply. He walked up the steps and to Joe's room, the door already opened. He looked in, Joe picking up papers off the ground and crumbling them up into little balls, throwing them in the trashcan.

Kevin entered the room, Joe not noticing until he turned and met him face to face. "What?" Joe asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. His eyes were lifeless and dark.

"I think we need to talk," Kevin suggested, closing the door behind him. Joe sighed deeply before turning and picking up his acoustic guitar off the ground and setting it up against the wall.

"What's there to talk about?" Joe asked, crossing his arms. There was a hesitation.

"She's using you Joe."

Joe blinked, looking at him uneasily. "You think I don't know that?"

Kevin burrowed his eyebrows. "Then why are you doing this? Do you want to hurt Nick? Do you want him to be so miserable, that you would do something as merciless as sleeping with his girlfriend?"

"I would never hurt Nick intentionally."

"So you think what you're doing would make Nick glad? That he'd love to know that you have sex with the girl he loves behind his back?"

Joe ran his hands through his hair. "You don't understand…"

"How could I? You took advantage of a girl whose dad just died, betrayed your brother, and you're acting like the victim of this whole thing. She's been acting different Joe, and what you did with her is only going to mess her up even more," Kevin said.

"Just stop…"

"No. I need you to tell me why you did it."

"You want to know why? I didn't do it for myself. I didn't do it to hurt Nick. I-"

Kevin stood there, watching as Joe stared at the ground blankly before shaking his head. "Forget it," He said. Kevin only glared, turning and leaving the room, making sure to slam the door.

--

It had turned out to be a horrible night. Miley curled up on her bed, listening to Jackson argue with his girlfriend outside her room. Josie was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and Miley could tell. But after finding out about the accident, he always seemed to be lashing out at Josie all the time.

Nick was angry with her, and she could tell after refusing to talk to him about what was making her act different. He went on and on about how people in relationships are supposed to talk to each other, but she didn't even want to listen. She finally came home after a few days, Roxie attacking her with hugs and Jackson being the overprotective brother. He never had protected her, but since everything, he took on the duty of making sure she never got hurt.

"It's over Jackson. You _have _to move on." There was a slam, followed by a frustrated cry. Miley gazed at her door, sitting up and running her hands through her hair. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she slowly took it out, "Nick. J" showing clearly on the screen. She hesitated to answer, but flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey…about the other day, I understand if you don't want to talk about anything right now, and I'm sorry for getting angry."

Miley hesitated. "It's fine," She said simply.

"Well, Joe got a solo gig tonight at this small club downtown. Do you wanna go?" Miley held the phone close to her ear.

"Uh, sure, all right," She responded. She wasn't sure seeing Joe was what she needed, but she couldn't hide from him forever. She made her point her clear that she was done with him, but not in the way she wanted to.

"_I didn't tell him anything, Miley."_

"_You had too. He knows, and he's going to tell Nick. And I'm going to lose the only thing I had left. I hate you. I hate you so much."_

"I'll pick you up around 8:00. And Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The words seemed to sting as they reached her ears. She paused before replying quietly.

"I love you too."

--

Joe sat backstage, the sound of hordes of people entering the club. There were some girly squeals that could be heard out of the continuous loud talking. He was nervous. Sure, he's played in front of hundreds of people, but never by himself. "Hey!" Nick came in the door, a smile on his face. "Are you ready? Only few minutes 'till show time. Miley and Kevin are here."

Miley's name had struck a chord in him that wasn't exactly harmonious. Now his heart was pounding through his chest, Nick giving him a slap on the shoulder before leaving him alone. Joe stood up and grabbed his guitar, taking a deep breath. The club was packed, teenage girls taking up most of the space. He peered out into the crowd, finding Miley's face instantly. She looked happier than she had in days, a smile planted on her face and Nick's arm around her waist. A/N: Act like it doesn't rhyme. He wasn't jealous, nor was he happy for the couple. He almost felt like he wanted Miley to be miserable.

He shook the thought away and watched as Manny the Manager A/N: Hehe. of the club walked onto the stage. He took the microphone and tapped it lightly.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight. We have some great talent. A newly formed band by the name of "Shock" makes their debut here at Club Black. We also have Joe Jonas, famous for being in the group Jonas Brothers, singing a song for us, and he's up next."

There was loud screeching and giggles. Joe waited till Manny left, walking out onto the stage. The girls screamed loudly, clapping their hands hard together.

All Miley wanted to do now was leave. Once Joe started to play the first set of chords, she felt her heart drop. His eyes seemed to be locked onto her, causing her body to become tense.

_Yeah, he's a looker_

_But I really think its guts that matter most_

_I displayed them for you_

_Strung out about from coast to coast_

_I am easily make believe_

_Dress me up in what you want me to be_

_I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now_

The crowd started to cheer as Joe strummed harder, not being able to tear his eyes from Miley. Nick let out a funny sound, looking at the stage then back at Miley.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I want to taste you one more time again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

Kevin watched Miley, Nick tightening his grip around her waist. She was staring at Joe, her eyes becoming wet.

_In my daydreams_

_In my sleep_

_Infatuation turning into disease_

_You could cure me _

_See all you have to do now is please try_

_Give it your best shot and try_

_All I'm asking for is love_

_But you never seem to have enough_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I want to taste you one more time again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_This life is way too short_

_To get caught up in all this stuff_

_When I just want you to love me back_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

It was all Miley could take. She pushed Nick away slightly, running past the bouncer and outside. She heard Nick calling after her, but she ignored him feeling a tear began to fall down her face. Why did it feel like her insides were shriveling up into nothing? She stopped walking, standing still and staring at the ground. The same thing repeated into her head over and over again. _Why can't you just love me back? Why can't you just love me back? Why can't you just love me back?_

--

**Author's Note: **Hehe. I'm evil. I'm not exactly a person who writes 20 chapters, so I'm not sure how long this is going to be. I want to make it at least 10, but I have no idea. And this is going to be a **Moe **story. Sorry if I confused anyone. The song Joe sings/plays in this is called All Over You by The Spill Canvas, and I absolutely love it. Listen to it if you have a chance : Review and tell me what you think. And remember to give me your comments on the one Nilly story. Lovelovelove Sarah.


	6. Decoy

**Chapter 6**

Decoy

_"I've hardly known you for a few days and I've already fallen in love with you." Miley felt her cheeks become warm, smiling at him softly._

_"Well, technically you've known me for a few months…"_

_"I've known Hannah for a few months." Miley bit her lip._

_"You don't really love me Joe," She said._

_"No…but if you keep wearing that skirt I'm sure to fall in love real quick." Miley scoffed, hitting him playfully. He smiled before gazing up at the Ferris Wheel in front of them. "OOH! Lets get on the Ferris Wheel. Nick, Kevin, Lilly and Oliver are sure to be in line for at least an hour." Miley glanced back at the group, all of them at the end of the line for the biggest roller coaster in the park. She agreed to go on the Ferris Wheel, not wanting to tell Joe of her fear of heights._

_Her and Joe both got in line for the Ferris Wheel, hardly having to wait for a second before being seated. Miley gulped nervously, closing her eyes as they got higher and stopped. "What's wrong?" Joe asked. She didn't reply, opening her eyes and looking at him. "You're scared of heights aren't you?"_

_She made a squeal as they moved again, the carriage rocking back and forth. She grabbed Joe's shirt, pulling him closer to her. "I'm such a wuss…"_

_"Hey it's fine," He said, putting his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't help but to look down, causing her heart to jump. "Don't look down. Just look at me." She did as he said, looking into his eyes. He sent her a reassuring smile, her fear being replaced completely by butterflies. "It's almost over. "Are you okay now?"_

_She nodded slowly, looking at him. "Thank you," She said, realizing his arm was still around her shoulder, holding her close._

_"I didn't want you panicking." She laughed softly, looking down at her hands._

_He smiled at her. "After we get down, I'm buying you ice cream because you've been such a trooper!"_

_"Joe, I'm not four."_

_He cracked a smile. Once the ride was over, Nick, Lilly, Kevin, and Oliver were all still in line, looking very angry and annoyed. Joe had grabbed Miley's hand pulling her over to the ice cream stand. They both ordered vanilla, sitting down on the near bench. Miley licked a piece of ice cream that dripped onto her hand, watching as Joe devoured his._

_A minute later all that was left was his cone and Miley just stared in awe. "You are truly amazing Joseph." He smiled, watching as she licked her ice cream and got some on her nose. "I better get that," He said, leaning in slowly. Miley gasped and put her hand in his face, pushing him back. They both laughed, Miley leaving some ice cream on her lips. "Oh look! How am I supposed to get this off?"_

_Joe grinned, raising his eyebrows. She giggled, about to wipe it off. Before she could even grab the napkin on the bench, Joe had caught her lips with his. It shocked her, feeling her ice cream drop onto her leg. Her leg become numb, but it wasn't as exhilarating as Joe's lips against hers. She could see people glancing at them from the corner of her eye, but she didn't pull away. He pulled away, looking at her softly. She couldn't say anything, leaving her lips parted. He paused before casually saying, "Yummy."_

--

Miley gazed up at the now closed amusement park, the memories flooding her mind all at once. It was around when she told Nick, Joe, and Kevin about her other half. All of them understood completely, and Miley couldn't ask for a better reaction. She remembered kissing Joe, and it only increased the feeling that was killing her inside. She crossed her arms, darkness beginning to engulf her. It had been at least an hour since she ran from the club. She felt terrible. A voice in her head told her she had made so many mistakes, and most of them she couldn't fix. She only wished her dad was there to help her through it all.

Her cell phone had been going off in her pocket, but she ignored it every single time. It went off again, annoyance starting to rise in her stomach. "Someone important could be calling you know."

Miley whirled around, meeting Joe's eyes. He held his cell phone up to his ear, slowly flipping it close. She turned back around and looked back at the park, wrapping her arms around her body. He walked up beside her, putting his hands casually in his pockets. She wanted to do anything but ignore him, but for some reason she couldn't say what she was feeling. "You've put Nick through a lot the past few days," He said. "He's worried sick, thinking you've run off for good. And he…he loves you.."

"Stop it," She said firmly. He looked at her, burrowing his eyebrows. "We both know you're not talking about Nick. Don't think just because you sang that song that I'm going to change my mind about you. " She looked at him, and his face became expressionless. "I'm sorry Joe. You're nothing to me." Her words had almost left him numb, but that's what she was feeling in the first place. Slowly she turned around, refusing to look back at his pain-filled eyes.

_Close your eyes and make believe_

_This is where you want to be_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_Try to forget love cause loves forgotten me_

_Well hey; hey baby it's never too late_

_Pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_And I'll be distant as the stars reminiscing  
_

_Your hearts been wasted on me_

_You've never been so used_

_As I'm using you_

_Abusing you my little decoy_

_Don't look so blue_

_You should've seen right through_

_I'm using you my little decoy_

_My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream_

_Time is changing everything_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_And I'm forcing into you just 'cause you're into me_

_Well hey; hey baby it's never too late_

_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing_

_But I can't stay and no, I won't wait_

_I was gone from the very first day_

_You've never been so used_

_As I'm using you_

_Abusing you my little decoy_

_Don't look so blue_

_You should've seen right through_

_I'm using you my little decoy_

_I'm not sorry at all_

_I won't be sorry at all_

_I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue_

_My little decoy_

_You should've seen right through_

_My little decoy_

_You've never been so used_

_My little decoy_

_Because I'm using you_

_My little decoy..._

--

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't update forever and this isn't much to give all of you, but I'm still working on my other story and trying to come up with good things for this one at the same time. The song is called Decoy by Paramore, and if you haven't already noticed there my favorite band (besides JB of course :D) Miley and Joe have never dated, they just kissed that one time at the park so don't get confused at all. Review and tell me what you think. -SARAH!


	7. Still In Love With You

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating forever. I'm in a fight with some people and everything is just sort of overwhelming.Well I don't think the last chapter was my best chapter. And I know it is confusing with Miley constantly changing her mind about Joe, but I'll try to make it easier to understand. Well this is going to be the second part of the story, and its a few months later. This is kind of getting confusing, so just pay attention.

--

**Chapter 7**

Still In Love With You

**5 Months Later**

--

"You're amazing. You know that?" Joe paused, glancing at the smiling blond. He unwrapped his arms from around her, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not amazing…" She didn't reply right away, only leaning down and kissing him softly.

"But you are," She whispered, laying her head on his chest. He wasn't sure how had found someone like Delilah. She was the type of girl that most guys would only dream of having. She was blonde, blue-eyed, sweet, intelligent, funny…

She was perfect. Joe had met her at a café where he was playing a solo show. He saw her and he could've sworn he fell in love. But it wasn't love. "Are you hungry?" He only shook his head, watching as she stood up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her naked body. "I'll make eggs."

"I said I wasn't hungry," He replied, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Joe, I've known you long enough to know you're always hungry." He couldn't help but to smile back, looking away from her. Her smile looked so familiar, and maybe that's what it was that kept him wanting her even more. She had Miley's smile. He had done everything to try and forget about the brunette, which included moving to Los Angeles and taking a break from the Jonas Brothers. Nick and Kevin were furious, but part of him didn't care. Delilah had insisted on going to see Joe's family in Malibu, but that only lead to arguments.

"Scrambled?" Delilah asked, interrupting Joe from his thoughts. He nodded, getting out of the bed and putting on his boxers. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. His life was on track before, but it seemed like he went back to the bottom of the barrel, and why? He wasn't exactly sure.

The phone rang, Joe glancing at the caller ID before picking up. "Hello?"

"Joe, hey. How was your show last night?"

Joe hesitated, watching as Delilah, fully dressed, took out a skillet and a carton of eggs. "It was okay…" Kevin or Nick called at least once every week, checking up on him like he couldn't take care of himself, and he hated it. Kevin had called this time, which usually led to the proposition of Joe coming home.

"And what about that Delilah girl you mentioned once or twice? How's she?"

"She's good…"

Joe didn't really like talking to anyone back home, and Kevin knew it, but never stopped calling. "Listen…Thanksgivings in a few days…and It'd be great if you actually showed up."

"I don't know. Delilah and I might be doing something with her parents."

Delilah looked in from the kitchen, her hair now up in a messy bun. She watched as Joe said a few more words, hanging up the phone and looking toward her. "My parents who live in New Zealand?"

"I had to find an excuse. We can have our own little Thanksgiving here."

She put her whisk down, looking at him closely. "We should go, I want to meet your family. You've already met my parents when they were in town, so I should meet yours."

Their married couple like arguments infuriated him most of the time. "Delilah, were not _that _serious yet. You don't have to meet anyone." She knew when to stop asking questions, keeping her eyes on him as he went into the bathroom, closing the door.

She turned the heat all the way down on the stove, taking the skillet off the burner. The phone started to ring as she put the eggs on a plate. She waited a few seconds before answering. "Hello?"

--

Miley tightened her hand around the phone. "Anyone there?" The gentle voice asked. She hung it up quickly as she heard the door open. "Miley? Are you ready?"

Nick appeared, looking at her as she stood up. "Yeah," She said casually, grabbing her purse and walking up to him. He smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her. She turned her head and he looked at her, puzzled. "I'm sick, remember?" He paused before nodding slowly, walking out the door. She sat in the passenger seat as the left the house, gazing out the window. She wasn't sure what had made her call Joe. Was it to explain herself? To tell him she didn't mean what she said? But she tried that before, but her mind always changed at the last minute, and she made things worse every time…

And that girl, who was that girl? "What's on your mind?" Miley turned her head to Nick.

"You," She said quietly, smiling at him. He smiled back, not saying anything more. She looked back out the window, running her hands through her hair. She played with the ring on her finger, the word PONED large on the front. Nick had given her his promise ring, telling her she was going to be the one he lost his virginity with, and vice versa. But just taking it made her feel horrible. She was far from pure.

Nick's cell phone rung, making Miley hit her head on the glass. She grunted, rubbing the bump. Nick answered quickly. "Hey Kev." Miley looked at him as his expression changed.

"You _just_ asked him today? Thanksgivings in two days, he needs time to think…"

Kevin's voice yelled through the phone, Nick sighing loudly. "Keep on trying, then call me back, okay?" They had been doing everything to get Joe to come home, and Thanksgiving was a big excuse. Nick pulled up to the restaurant, people scrambling around outside and waiting to get inside.

"You just had to pick the most popular restaurant, didn't you?" Nick got out, Miley following after.

"I want to make you happy, I love you," He said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Miley didn't reply, looking at the ground as they entered the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The lady at the front asked, ready to scribble her pen onto the paper.

"I had reservations, my names Nick Jonas." The lady beamed, taking out a few menus and leading them to a nearby booth. "Have a good evening," She said, handing them the menus and leaving them alone.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked, flipping through the menu. Miley smiled slightly.

"A little. After that huge lunch Kevin fixed us I'm not sure I can eat that much."

"That's fine, as long as I can be with you," He said, putting his hand over top hers. He was the sweetest boy she could have ever met, but why did she feel so terrible when she was with him? Joe had been gone forever, but he was still crawling underneath her skin. And she wasn't sure she could get him out.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I know all of you probably thought this was an update, but no. I'm making a new chapter and I just wanted to assure all of you that I'm not quitting this story. Honestly I've just been lazy and haven't sat down and written anything yet. Some suggestions would help, as I'm clueless on what to do next.


End file.
